1. Field
The following description relates to a rectifier.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electronic devices receive high voltage alternating current (AC) power, convert the high voltage AC power into direct current (DC) power, and use the DC power as driving power. To this end, the electronic devices use a rectifier that converts high voltage AC power into DC power having a predetermined power level.
In such a rectifier, even when high voltage AC power is input, it is important to efficiently convert the high voltage AC power into DC power. To this end, a large switching device has conventionally been used. That is, such a large switching device has been used to supply a sufficient amount of current. However, in such a conventional rectifier, there is a problem that, as the switching device is increased in size, when the switching device performs a switching off operation, that is, when the switching device is converts power from a high power level to a low power level, dissipation of charges stored in a parasitic capacitor in the switching device may be delayed.
Therefore, parasitic capacitance is present in the switching device seen from a load end. Thus, a falling edge of the switching device is bluntly formed, and a predetermined period of time is required to discharge the switching device. As a result, switching loss may occur.